<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down South by iamgoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561217">Going Down South</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku'>iamgoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase was always someone with very particular tastes. Something Chloe Price can attest to personally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Chase/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Down South</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was born recently inbetween working on some of my other LIS fics, and Marvel stuff. As well as brainstorming (some on lewd......but mostly lewd ideas) with Grim_T_Reaper on Discord.</p><p>I may write some more ChasePrice (PriceChase?) stuff in future. I was discussing with Grim a PriceChaseField idea I was considering working on (like this, it would be worked on in-between working on some other stuff)</p><p>But till then, enjoy this slice of lewd smut :D</p><p> </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>(Oh, and please check the end notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A familiar truck sat parked in a secluded spot of the Arcadia Bay junk yard, with its two occupants currently making use of the cargo bed. </p><p>Chloe leaned against the back of the truck's cabin and released a pleased sigh as Victoria continued to eat her out, the blonde not holding back as she got deep into Chloe's nethers and explored them with her tongue, hungrily digging into the punk girl.</p><p>Say what she would about the popular girl, there was no denying Victoria Chase could eat pussy like a champion. </p><p>"Shit, I still wish I knew you were this much of a nympho when I was at Black-Hell, could have put that bitchy mouth of yours to better use" Chloe said after a soft moan and a particularly well aimed swipe of Victoria’s tongue.</p><p>Victoria however didn’t stop what she was doing but grabbed a hold of Chloe’s thighs tighter, sending a silent message as she continued her work.</p><p>Seeing her comment got no verbal reaction, Chloe retrieved a joint from her discarded jeans beside her, placing it in her mouth before lighting it. She took a puff and held it in for a few seconds before an idea struck and caused her to grin at Victoria, before she leaned her head down and exhaled, letting the smoke wash over her lower body and Victoria herself.</p><p>This action did cause the blonde to stop what she was doing and pull back, letting out a harsh cough as she tried to clear her throat, all the while glaring up at Chloe.</p><p>"Urrgh, don't go blowing that nasty smelling shit on me Price. I wouldn't mind so much if it was better quality, but that smells like it went through someone's ass!" Victoria exclaimed as she took another smaller cough, her airways clearing as Chloe couldn’t help but let out a snort at Victoria’s choice of words.</p><p>The punk’s mouth shifted up into a cocky smirk as she replied "But Tori, we both know that'd only turn you on more. Don't act like you weren't planning on going down south after you had a taste of my pussy"</p><p>This only served to infuriate Victoria even more, her cheeks reddened as she tried to reply, but only let out a series of half stumbled over words before shutting her mouth in a thin line and settled on resuming her glare.</p><p>"Just shut the fuck up and move down further, I've got to move your legs up more" she said in the same defiant tone, ignoring Chloe’s attempts to bait her. </p><p>Chloe silently complied, shuffling down more till her head rested flatly on the cargo bed floor, moving slightly to get in a more comfortable position before bringing her joint to her lips once more and taking another puff as she stared at the blonde expectantly. </p><p>Victoria placed Chloe's bare legs on her shoulders, moving her groin up more as she once again came face to face with the punk’s smooth and recently shaved lower lips,  giving them one more slow lick and causing Chloe to let out another soft moan before Victoria began to venture south.</p><p>As she did, Chloe couldn’t resist letting out another barb.</p><p>"Dig in Tori, oh and don't worry I made sure to clean myself out and wipe thoroughly. I know you're a brownnoser and all, but there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near me, let alone my pussy if you’ve got shit on your face".</p><p>This time Victoria reacted immediately, letting out a frustrated growl before she replied heatedly.</p><p>"Will you just shut the fuck up! You're ruining the moment!" Victoria spat out, the top of her face visible over Chloe's groin, glaring at the blue haired girl before closing her eyes and letting out a calming breath as Chloe merely rolled her eyes and took another hit of her joint. </p><p>Victoria opened her eyes up after counting to ten in her head, and she quickly lowered her head back down and moved her hands up to cup each of Chloe’s ass cheeks in her hands, spreading them apart before she found her target.</p><p>As Chloe’s cheeks were spread apart they revealed the wrinkled pucker of her asshole, it winked at Victoria in an almost teasing way, but she ignored it and took a few seconds to admire the sight, her eyes locked onto it before she proceeded to dive in between Chloe’s ass cheeks, her tongue doing a quick lap up and down her crack.</p><p> This time Chloe let out a louder moan and her free hand gripped the bottom of her t-shirt as the feeling of Victoria's tongue working up and down her anus made her shiver before she took another hit from her almost finished joint, she was starting to feel the buzz of the weed start to affect her as she was being assaulted by Victoria’s oral expertise.</p><p>Pussy wasn’t the only thing she knew how to eat. </p><p>Chloe closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the pleasurable sensations, her free hand coming up to toy and tease her left breast under her shirt as Victoria continued pleasing her.</p><p>Victoria began making small circles on Chloe’s asshole with her tongue, lubricating the still closed pucker with firm round motions until she could feel it begin to loosen up and give way to her touch. As she did this, she heard Chloe let out another moan and the blonde couldn't suppress her own sounds of pleasure at the feel and taste of Chloe’s ass.</p><p>As Chloe had said she had obviously thoroughly cleaned herself down here earlier before meeting up, but there was still the present scent of Chloe's natural musk coating the area, along with her perspiration which was quickly being replaced with Victoria's saliva as she practically worshipped Chloe's asshole.</p><p>Victoria upped her game as her circling tongue began to add more pressure to Chloe’s hole until finally the ring of muscle began to loosen up enough that Victoria felt her tongue slip in slightly.</p><p> As soon as Victoria felt it she couldn't help but grin slightly before charging forward, thrusting her tongue in through the outer ring and into Chloe's ass with force.</p><p>Chloe’s eyes shot open at the feeling and she arched her back slightly at the sudden intrusion, it wasn’t painful or uncomfortable but it was still a shock to her system as she took a few moments to register the feeling of Victoria’s warm and moist tongue having slid up her ass so quickly, her moans which were more tame before began to descend into more wanton cries as her ass squeezed onto Victoria’s tongue, desperate not to let it escape.</p><p>Victoria could feel the tight inner walls of Chloe’s ass clamp down on her tongue and she couldn’t help but smile smugly as the blue haired punks moans became more and more slutty as she continued to use her tongue, powering through the resistance and thrusting her tongue up and back, being careful not to let her tongue fully exit Chloe’s ass as she did.</p><p>Chloe’s head pressed back into the cargo bed as she stubbed the last of her joint out hastily, her eyes were unfocused and darting around before she shut them as the pleasure began to overtake her, blending in with her high as she brought both hands up now to play with her tits, tweaking and gently tugging on her rock hard nipples as Victoria went to town on her backdoor. </p><p>“Oh shit!” Chloe said out as she felt Victoria start humming and sending vibrations shooting up into her ass before she she felt Victoria’s right hand leave her ass and come around to play with her pussy, finding her engorged clit almost immediately and beginning to play with it as Chloe had to resist slamming her head down onto the cold hard metal below her, barely suppressing the urge to do so, her body felt so hot against the cool metal as she writhed with pleasure.</p><p>Victoria meanwhile was having a ball playing with Chloe, getting to enjoy her ass while her hand was not bothering taking things slow working over her pussy, she could feel her fingers were practically soaking in the wetness Chloe’s inner walls were producing, and Victoria could smell the arousal leaking down her smooth skin, it didn’t take long before her thrusting tongue was treated to a new flavour as Chloe’s juices had dripped down to the crack of her ass before being lapped up by Victoria, letting out another pleasured moan at the taste of Chloe going down her gullet. This only served to make her go faster and more forcefully, intent on getting Chloe to the edge before pushing her over it.</p><p>“Ohh fuck yes! Keep doing that! Don’t you fucking stop!” Chloe exclaimed as she could feel her orgasm would not be too far away, Victoria’s skills proving themselves in every lick combined with her fingers working their magic on her pussy. </p><p>“If only your Crap-well posse could see you now huh? I wonder what they would say!” Chloe managed to say in between pant filled moans of pleasure, not being able to resist taking yet another dig at the blonde. </p><p>“The Bitch Queen of Blackwell enjoying herself tonguing the asshole of, what was it you called me? <em> A burnt out punk slut </em>” Chloe said before she squeezed her breasts harder as Victoria actually began speeding up her actions.</p><p>“Ohhh shit! I’m close! I’m so close, don’t stop till I cum. You hear me Vicky, if you like this ass so much, then it’s yours whenever you want! I’ll happily bend over if it means shutting you up and getting to cum while doing sooo!” Chloe kept it up, her words veering off as the pleasure began to overwhelm her.</p><p>Her breathing was now speeding up, faster and faster as could feel herself teetering closer and closer.</p><p>Victoria meanwhile could feel Chloe’s ass and pussy clenching around both her tongue and fingers, she could almost feel the pulsing of her heartbeat through her body as Chloe’s moans and writhing body signalled that she was on the edge. </p><p>With an unseen look of smugness on her face, Victoria reared back before shoving her face right up against Chloe’s hole and pushing her tongue right up as far as she could go, her nose pressing into the bottom of Chloe’s pussy as her fingers thrust into her above and flicked her clit all simultaneously.</p><p>And that was the final push.</p><p>“S-Shit!! I-I’m fucking C-CUMMING!!” Chloe cried out as she threw her head back, her body writhing and jerking as she let go and let her climax wash over her. Her hands flung around trying to find purchase on the cargo bed, the cool metal almost felt searing against the heat of her body as she continued to cry out, no doubt the sound of her pleasured screams filling the junkyard.</p><p>Victoria was met with the pulsating squeezing walls of Chloe’s ass and pussy as she rode Victoria’s face through her orgasm, her pussy squirted out her juices and giving proof to the skill and execution of Victoria Chase’s oral skills having pushed the punk so far over the edge that her body was writhing and flailing in a mess of hot sweaty limbs. Her legs clamping down and her feet digging into Victoria’s sweater covered back as she desperately tried to grab hold of something.</p><p>After what was a mind blowing multiple orgasm, Chloe finally collapsed back onto the cargo bed, desperately trying to catch her breath as her legs went limp and felt like jello as Victoria moved them off herself.</p><p>Victoria brought a monogrammed handkerchief from her pants pocket and began to wipe down her hands, doing so with her face to remove any traces of Chloe’s juices even though there were some flecks on her sweater which she knew would need to be cleaned. </p><p>Chloe brought a hand up to her forehead, sweat beading down her brow as the cool breeze began to wash over her skin as she looked over at Victoria with half lidded eyes. </p><p>“The smug look doesn’t really fit well after you were up to your tonsils in my ass there Tori” she teased weakly, still getting her breath back as Victoria merely smirked.</p><p>“Says the bitch who I reduced to a quivering mess, I’d say I can look as smug as I want Price” Victoria said, their her tone lacking any real heat as she fished out her cigarettes and proceeded to light one, leaning back against the truck’s cabin beside Chloe as she smoked, enjoying the calming nicotine hit as Chloe let the afterglow wash over her.</p><p> </p><p>~0~</p><p>As Chloe pulled up her truck up just down the road from Blackwell, Victoria stepped out and smoothed over her clothes one last time before she promptly made her way around to the driver’s side door.</p><p>“So, same time tomorrow babe?” Chloe asked, grinning at the blonde and causing Victoria to scoff slightly. </p><p>“You know I have to work on my photography assignment tomorrow, I can’t afford to slack off, I know that’s something you struggle with comprehending and all” Victoria replied with faux annoyance. </p><p>“Well I could always stop by your dorm, I promise I’ll be sneaky no one will even know I was there with my badass ninja skills” </p><p>This caused Victoria to let out a snort and shake her head slightly at her girlfriend.</p><p>They had both agreed it was probably for the best to keep their relationship a secret, at least until Victoria’s graduation. Too many potential problems could arise if they’d gone public, so for now they were both keeping it tightly under wraps.</p><p>As far as anyone in public was concerned, Chloe Price and Victoria Chase hated one another, their interactions filled with barbed snappy comments and a never ending supply of put downs, bitchy retorts and snide remarks.</p><p>But in private, they were able to be themselves around one another, and let their softer sides out. Able to share and confide in one another, and explore their sexual desires without fear.</p><p>Chloe also thought there was a sense of taboo and dirtiness to having a secret girlfriend, having to sneak around and steal moments away was a pain at times, but it still gave her a thrill.</p><p>Before Victoria could say anymore, she was pulled into a kiss as Chloe’s long arm had looped around her neck and pulled her in for a passionate and tongue filled exchange, soft moans passed between them for several moments before they moved back and stared into each other's eyes for several seconds.</p><p>“Lucky I gave you that mint earlier” Chloe said breaking their silence and causing Victoria to blush and cross her arms indignantly. </p><p>“Did you have to ruin the moment!” </p><p>“Sorry babe, couldn’t resist” Chloe replied grinning as Victoria huffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve got to get back, but I’ll text you later” Victoria said before she turned and began walking towards Blackwell.</p><p>Chloe started up her truck once more and prepared to drive back home, the sight of Victoria’s slightly swaying hips rekindling heat between her legs, which Chloe was about to brush off before noticing Victoria having glanced back at her while still walking and offering her a sultry wink before continuing on her way.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes in her girlfriends direction, Chloe couldn’t suppress the smirk that rose up on her features as she turned her truck around. If Victoria wanted to be a tease, she’d see how well she went concentrating on her assignment with all the nudes Chloe now planned on sending.</p><p>Victoria may think she’s a queen, but at the end of the day Chloe Price bent the knee for no one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that, I did have fun writing it :D As I said in the top notes, I may write some PriceChaseField, and maybe some more Chloe/Victoria in future.</p><p>There's also something else I wanted to bring up.</p><p>Recently I began watching the series 'Teenage Bounty Hunters' on Netflix, which premiered in August, it's a great show which centres around two twin high school girls who wind up stumbling into working as Bounty Hunters after they wound up helping out a more senior experienced Bounty Hunter, and then must juggle their schooling, home life, and personal lives while also learning the tricks of the trade.</p><p>(Add that in with a season arching queer romance plot that develops, along with the fantastic casting, chemistry and writing, the show was fantastic) it also received practically universal praise and reviews from critics and fans alike. And has a 92% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 95% audience rating. </p><p>However after a 10 episode 1 season run, Netflix announced they would not be renewing it for a second season, shocking everyone and bringing heartbreak to many fans.</p><p>However ever since then, the fanbase (which grew so fast, and is still growing) has been campaigning online to get the show renewed for a second season, either on Netflix, or for it to be picked up by another streaming service (like Hulu, Amazon Prime, HBO, etc)</p><p>(Netflix also pissed a lot of people off by renewing lesser loved, or more generally disliked shows, which are more expensive to film and produce, such as 'Emily in Paris' and 'Space Force' for second seasons) </p><p>There is currently a petition with over 33,000 signatures and counting calling for renewal. A website dedicated to organizing and executing projects in regards to getting renewal happening. </p><p>Several members of the cast are also tweeting and re-tweeting fan's desires on Twitter, as they are just as saddened over the cancellation. </p><p>Using the Hashtags #SaveTeenageBountyHunters , #TeenageBountyHunters and #RenewTBH which are getting more and more tweets every few minutes and every few hours, along with the petition gaining more signatures daily. </p><p>Below are links to the campaign site which details how people can get involved and helpful info on different wats to do so, as well as twitter and the petition link.</p><p>I would greatly recommend checking out the show, it is one of the best shows I have seen in some time, with a great mix of humour, drama, character development and writing.</p><p>So please, if you are willing to help out, the below links can fill you in on how you can lend a hand:</p><p>Website Link: https://www.saveteenagebountyhunters.com/</p><p>Petition link:  http://chng.it/2kBpG842yY</p><p>Twitter Links: https://twitter.com/renew_TBH</p><p> </p><p>Please if you can, lend a hand. I'm sure I'm not the only on sick of Netflix cancelling good content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>